gaytopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Brewery
Getting Started Getting started with the Brewery plugin requires a little bit of setup. You will need the following materials. * A Cauldron * A piece of netherrack * Flint & Steel * A brewing stand * One blaze powder * One glowstone dust * A clock To set up your brewing station Place down a piece of netherrack and light it on fire. Then place the cauldron over the fire and fill the cauldron with water, as such: You will need to refill the cauldron with water for each potion you make. Each cauldron full makes three bottles of drink, like a normal cauldron filling bottles of water. To set up your distilling station The Brewery plugin uses brewing stands to distill. To set up your brewing stand for the plugin, you must place it down like normal wherever you wish it to be. Then, charge the stand with one blaze powder as you would when making vanilla potions. Finally, place one glowstone dust in the top slot of the brewing stand. As long as you do not remove the glowstone dust and use the stand for vanilla potions, the blaze powder charge and glowstone dust will NEVER run out. You only need one. Now you are prepared to create the most basic of drinks! Brewing To begin making ANY drink you must first brew the ingredients together inside of your cauldron. After the cauldron is over fire and filled with water, you can approch the cauldron with items in your hand and right click the cauldron. The cauldron will consume the ingredients you have placed inside of it. It will then begin brewing. The cauldron will only brew while the chunk it is in remains loaded. If you exit the chunk but someone else enters it, it will also resume brewing. The cauldron will continue to brew until the potion inside is taken out of it with three glass bottles. A drink that is overbrewed will lose its quality. To check how long your cauldron has been brewing, right click the cauldron with a clock. A display in the chat will appear to tell you how many real life minutes your cauldron has been boiling. To take the drink out of the cauldron, right click the cauldron with glass bottles. The drink will go into the glass bottles and might display something like: * Indefineable Brew * Boiled Herbs * Potatomash * Milky Water * Sugarbrew * Apple Cider * Fermented Wheat If you get one of these items, it's time to move on to aging and distilling your drink. Aging and Distilling Many recipes have different qualities and stages of potion. To get the highest length and strength of effects from your drinks, it takes a bit more complicated process to reach those stages. Distilling In your set up brewing stand, after brewing in the cauldron, some recipes will require you to distill the bottles of potion. To distill your drinks, set them into the brewing stand in the way you would vanilla potions. The brewing stand will automatically distill them as long as it is correctly set up. Some drinks distill faster or slower than other drinks but all drinks will stop distilling once they have reached the maximum amount of distill runs. Drinks will higher difficulties will require exact amount of distill runs to reach perfect quality, while easier recipes may need less than half of the amount of full distills. Aging Some drinks will require further aging to reach perfect status. This aging happens in wooden barrels. You can craft two sizes of barrels, small and large. The small barrel holds less than a large barrel but otherwise size does not matter to the recipe. A small barrel is made with eight wooden stairs as shown in the image. A large barrel is made with five fences, sixteen wooden stairs, and eighteen wood planks as shown in the image. To register a barrel for the plugin, simply place one sign on the barrel and write the word barrel in the top line. After that is done you should see a prompt in the chat that you have registered a barrel. Afterward, you can right click on the barrel to open the inventory and put bottles inside, as well as destroy the sign on the barrel. The barrel will stay registered after the sign is destroyed. Breaking the spigot of a big barrel will cause all of the potions inside to fall onto the ground. Breaking a wooden stair of either size barrel will unregister the barrel. Different drinks will require barrels of different wood types. Those will be listed in their recipes below. Putting the potions to age in a type of wood other than the one specified will not produce a perfect quality drink. Aging takes some time to happen, however will only happen if the chunk the barrel is in is loaded. A barrel will continue to age the potions inside of it as long as the potions remain inside and the chunk remains loaded. A drink that is over aged can lose its perfect quality. Recipes What Follows is a complete list of every recipe currently implemented on the Gaytopia server. If a recipe has multiple names, that indicates multiple levels of quality, the first being the worst and the last being the best. Some recipes provided by the plugin and not written by admins do not offer any effects and are purely for drinking fun or cosmetic enjoyment. Brewing minutes are counted in real time minutes. One year of age in a barrel is equal to one full minecraft day. Any recipe that has an alcohol number will increase your drunkenness. This number goes up to 100, at which point you can no longer drink. The more drunk you in get game, your screen will begin to wobble and distort, your character will struggle to walk, and your in game text will become jumbled and distorted. If you log out while very drunk there is a chance to wake up at your /home bed. ALL DRINKS ARE PRESENTED IN A JOKING, VIDEO GAME FORMAT. In no way does Gaytopia, it's admins, or it's players encourage underage or reckless drinking. Be responsible, be safe. If you wish to suggest a drink you want in the game, inspired from real life or a joke, contact monsterbf with the suggestion! Non-Alcoholic Beverages Tea * Ingredients: 5 Grass * Cooking Time: 3 Minutes * Difficulty: 1 * Effects: Heal +5 Sweet Tea * Ingredients: 10 Grass, 5 Fern, 10 Sugar * Cooking Time: 10 Minutes * Difficulty: 6 * Effects: Speed 40sec, Fast Digging 60sec Milk Tea * Ingredients: 10 Grass, 4 Milk Buckets * Cooking Time: 4 Minutes * Difficulty: 5 * Effects: Absorption 10, Health Boost 10 Chai Tea * Ingredients: 10 Grass, 5 Fern, 2 Cocoa Beans, 1 Milk * Cooking Time: 4 Minutes * Distill Runs: 2 * Difficulty: 7 * Effects: Heal +20 Herbal Tea * Ingredients: 10 Grass, 5 Fern * Cooking time: 5 Minutes * Distill Runs: 5 * Difficulty: 5 * Effects: Regeneration 40sec, Night Vision 60sec Stale Coffee/Coffee/Strong Coffee * Ingredients: 12 Cocoa Beans, 2 Milk * Cooking Time: 2 Minutes * Difficulty: 3 * Effects: Regeneration 5sec, Speed 140sec Frappuccino * Ingredients: 10 Cocoa Beans, 5 Ice, 10 Sugar * Cooking Time: 6 Minutes * Difficulty: 5 * Effects: Speed 2, 130sec Cider/Sparkling Cider/Golden Apple Cider * Ingredients: 4 Apple, 2 Sugar, 1 Golden Apple * Cooking Time: 5 Minutes * Age: 5 Years * Wood: Any * Difficulty: 3 * Effects: Heal 3, Saturation, Regeneration 40sec Slurpee * Ingredients: 25 Ice, 3 Blue Orchid * Cooking Time: 5 * Difficulty: 5 * Effects: Heal 50 Really Cold Water * Ingredients: 10 Ice * Cooking Time: 1 Minute * Distill Runs: 3 * Difficulty: 1 * Effects: Heal +10 Alcoholic Beverages Skunky Wheatbeer/Wheatbeer/Fine Wheatbeer * Ingredients: 3 Wheat * Cooking Time: 8 Minutes * Age: 2 Years * Wood: Birch * Difficulty: 1 * Alcohol: 5 Skunky Beer/Beer/Fine Beer * Ingredients: 6 Wheat * Cooking Time: 8 Minutes * Age: 3 Years * Wood: Any * Difficulty: 1 * Alcohol: 6 Skunky Darkbeer/Darkbeer/Fine Darkbeer * Ingredients: 6 Wheat * Cooking Time: 8 Minutes * Age: 8 Years * Wood: Spruce * Difficulty: 2 * Alcohol: 7 Awkward Mead/Mead/Golden Mead * Ingredients: 6 Sugar Cane * Cooking Time: 3 * Age: 4 Years * Wood: Oak * Difficulty: 2 * Alcohol: 9 Apple Mead/Sweet Apple Mead/Golden Apple Mead * Ingredients: 6 Sugar Cane, 2 Apple * Cooking Time: 4 Minutes * Age: 4 Years * Wood: Oak * Difficulty: 4 * Alcohol: 12 * Effects: Water Breathing 2, 150sec Bitter Rum/Spicy Rum/Golden Rum * Ingredients: 14 Sugar Cane * Cooking Time: 5 Minutes * Distill Runs: 2 * Age: 14 Years * Wood: Oak * Difficulty: 6 * Alcohol: 30 * Effects: Fire Resistance 100sec, lower quality has chance to poison Lousy Vodka/Vodka/Russian Vodka * Ingredients: 10 Potato * Cooking Time: 15 Minutes * Distill Runs: 3 * Difficulty: 4 * Alcohol: 20 * Effects: Weakness 15sec, Poison 10sec Poor Absinthe/Absinthe/Strong Absinthe * Ingredients: 15 Grass * Cooking Time: 3 Minutes * Distill runs: 6 * Difficulty: 8 * Alcohol: 45 * Effects: Poison 30sec Shitty Gin/Gin/Flawless Gin * Ingredients: 4 Spruce Sapling, 1 Sugar Cane * Cooking Time: 5 Minutes * Distill Runs: 6 * Difficulty: 5 * Alcohol: 5 * Effects: Glowing 120sec, Regeneration 2, 40sec Motor Oil/Whiskey/Single Malt Whiskey * Ingredients: 4 Yellow Wool, 1 Spider Eye * Cooking Time: 4 Minutes * Age: 10 Years * Wood: Any * Difficulty: 10 * Alcohol: 25 * Effects: Jump 100s, Slow 5s Rubbing Alcohol/Moonshine/Legal Moonshine * Ingredients: 1 Potato, 10 Poisonous Potato * Cooking Time: 10 Minutes * Distill Runs: 20 * Difficulty: 10 * Alcohol: 50 * Effects: Fire Resistance 160sec, Damage Resistance 120sec Bland Wine/Wine/Artisan Wine * Ingredients: 2 Red Wool, 2 Purple Wool, 10 Sugar * Cooking Time: 10 Minutes * Age: 10 Years * Wood: Dark Oak * Difficulty: 8 * Alcohol: 10 * Effects: Slow 5s, Regeneration 2 40sec Alcoholic Sugar/Tequila/Pristine Tequila * Ingredients: 10 Sugar Cane, 1 Blue Wool * Cooking Time: 6 Minutes * Distill Runs: 10 * Difficulty: 6 * Alcohol: 15 * Effects: Invisibililty 120sec Spicy Liquid/Fireball/Fireball Whiskey * Ingredients: 3 Lava Bucket * Cooking Time: 8 Minutes * Age: 14 Years * Wood: Birch * Difficulty: 1 * Alcohol: 20 * Effects: Wither 5sec, Water Breathing 150sec Pina Colada * Ingredients: 1 Milk, 5 Ice, 1 Brown Wool * Cooking Time: 3 Minutes * Difficulty: 3 * Alcohol: 4 * Effects: Health Boost 10, Increase Damage 50sec Long Island * Ingredients: 3 Brown Wool, 10 Dirt, 3 Cactus * Cooking Time: 5 Minutes * Distill Runs: 4 * Difficulty: 5 * Alcohol: 4 * Effects: Luck 100sec, Night Vision 2 60sec Cosmopolitan * Ingredients: 2 Red Wool, 3 White Terracotta, 1 Dandelion * Cooking Time: 5 Minutes * Difficulty: 5 * Alcohol: 3 * Effects: Unluck 40sec, Saturation 20sec, Heal +25 Food Potato Soup * Ingredients: 5 Potato, 3 Grass * Cooking Time: 3 Minutes * Difficulty: 1 * Effects: Heal +1 French Onion Soup * Ingredients: 3 Bone Meal, 4 Dirt * Cooking Time: 4 Minutes * Difficulty: 2 * Effects: Heal +2 Beef Stew * Ingredients: 10 Beef * Cooking Time: 5 Minutes * Difficulty: 2 * Effects: Heal +3 Vegetable Stew * Ingredients: 5 Carrot, 5 Potato, 5 Beetroot * Cooking Time: 5 Minutes * Difficulty: 2 * Effects: Heal +10 Chicken Noodle Soup * Ingredients: 2 Chicken, 2 Carrot, 1 Wheat * Cooking Time: 5 Minutes * Difficulty: 2 * Effects: Heal +50 Seaweed Soup * Ingredients: 5 Seagrass, 2 cod * Cooking Time: 5 Minutes * Difficulty: 2 * Effects: Water Breathing 30sec, Heal +5 Hot Pot * Ingredients: 1 Cauldron, 1 Lava Bucket * Cooking Time: 10 Minutes * Difficulty: 10 * Effects: Heal +50 Special Beverages Red Drank/Questionable Life Liquid/Blood * Ingredients: 1 Rose Bush, 1 Poppy, 15 Rotten Flesh * Cooking Time: 5 Minutes * Distill Runs: 20 * Difficulty: 10 * Effects: Heal +10, Hunger +10 Diet Blood * Ingredients: 20 Beetroot * Cooking Time: 10 Minutes * Distill Runs: 10 * Difficulty: 10 * Effects: Heal +10, Hunger +5 Meat Juice * Ingredients: 1 Chicken, 1 Beef, 1 Porkchop, 10 Rotten Flesh * Cooking Time: 20 Minutes * Difficulty: 1 * Effects: Fire Resistance 20sec Miku Sweat * Ingredients: 2 Heart of the Sea, 1 Totem of Undying * Cooking Time: 13 Minutes * Distill Runs: 5 * Age: 10 Years * Wood: Any * Difficulty: 10 * Effects: Increase Damage 200sec, Damage Resistance 200sec, Health Boost 5, Glowing 30sec Banned Player Tears * Ingredients: 1 Totem of Undying, 1 Water Bucket, Full set of iron armor and tools * Cooking Time: 10 Minutes * Difficulty: 10 * Effects: Increase Damage 100sec, Damage Resistance 100sec, Health Boost 5 Creeper, Aww Man * Ingredients: 4 Gunpowder, 5 Green Wool * Cooking Time: 5 Minutes * Distill Runs: 5 * Difficulty: 10 * Alcohol: 99 * Effects: Instant Death Essence of Ladyhaley * Ingredients: 2 Nether Star, 4 Diamond Block, 1 Wet Sponge, 1 Sponge, 5 Cod, 1 Pumpkin Pie * Cooking Time: 10 Minutes * Age: 20 Years * Wood: Spruce * Difficulty: 10 * Effects: Glowing 300, Regeneration 300, Heal 300, Levitation 15, Luck 300, Speed 300, Increase Damage 300, Jump 300, Water Breathing 300, Damage Resistance 300 Gamer Girl Bathwater * Ingredients: 1 Wither Skeleton Skull, 5 Rotten Flesh, 1 Pufferfish, 1 Beacon * Cooking Time: 6 * Distill Runs: 9 * Difficulty: 10 * Effects: Blindness 50, Harm 50, Confusion 50, Levitation 50, Slow 50, Slow Digging 50, Slow Falling 50, Wither 50, Weakness 50